


Golden Showers with a Chance of Dersecest

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ectobiological Incest, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pee, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Normally an evening alone on his balcony is uneventful, except this time Dave gets more than he bargained for when Rose and Kanaya start canoodling below. Listening to them fuck is hot enough, but nothing compared to when his paradox-sister-and-sometimes-lover relieves herself off of the balcony. Rose catches Dave watching, and she turns out to be happy to share her warm and wet fetish with him - or even better, happy to put herself in the middle and have some watersports fun and hot sex with both of her favorite partners at once.





	1. Chapter 1

Dave yawned and stretched out on his deck chair, looking off into the distance from the balcony of his apartment. The post-game universe was quite pretty, if you ignored the giant "Thanks For Playing" sign in the sky. Fortunately it was getting into the evening, so that had dipped below the horizon and in minute or so Dave would be treated to a nice sunset. Of course, as the sunlight dimmed for the day it made it a bit hard for Dave to read the book spread across his lap - at least, without peering around the edges of his sunglasses. But these were the sacrifices he was willing to make for his style. 

As Dave settled back in, he heard a door slide open from below and down to the left - Rose and Kanaya's apartment. Kanaya had been laying out on a lounge chair when Dave had come out, enjoying the sun. Maybe she was going back in, now that it was getting darker? He turned his head towards their apartment. From Dave's position he could see some of their balcony, though in the interest of having some time alone time he had positioned himself so he and Kanaya couldn't see each other from their chairs. Sure enough, their door was open, but Kanaya wasn't going in - instead, Rose had just stepped out. From one glance Dave picked up that something was different about the way she moved, and sure enough on closer inspection he could see a cocktail glass in one hand. "Hey Cutienaya! Guess what?" Rose's overly loud whispering removed any doubt that she was a bit sloshed. 

"Hello, Rose. Is the 'what' that I am supposed to be guessing about going to be that you've decided to get human drunk this evening?" Kanaya's reply came from below, in a usual speaking voice but nonetheless quieter than Rose's attempted whisper. Kanaya sounded pleasantly amused by this development - understandably, since Rose tended to be a lot of fun on the occasions when she got herself tipsy. And fortunately Rose kept to drinking in moderation, unlike what Dave had heard rumors about happening in a timeline that had been retconned away.

"Yes! One point for the lovely miss Maryam!" Rose replied excitedly. Dave could see her walk over to where Kanaya's chair was, and then plop herself down out of his view. But the voices below still carried up to Dave's ears just fine. "And for an additional bonus point, can you guess what that means?" 

Kanaya laughed and lowered her voice to respond, but since Dave was paying attention already he could still make out what she said. "It seems to mean that you will pepper me with sentences ending with surprise noodles as you attempt to get into my pants." Dave was entirely unsurprised by the answer. He and Rose had awkward flings from time to time - it felt somewhat wrong but also oh-so-right - and he definitely knew that the girl got frisky when she was drinking. 

Rose chortled in response. "Hah! Man, you're the best, Kanaya. That's why I love you so much." There was a pause in the dialogue and another noise, which Dave was pretty sure came from Rose kissing Kanaya. "Anyway fuuuuck drinking always makes me horny. Hah, it's almost like the alcohol goes directly down to my crotch and gets it alllll wet." 

Kanaya giggled quietly before replying in a low voice. "I do not think it quite works like that. Well, the alcohol will emerge from your crotch at some point and perhaps get things all wet. But I believe it would make a terrible personal lubricant." 

Rose broke out laughing at that. "Oh, Kanaya, you're so great..." Soon her laughs were muffled, probably by burying her face against Kanaya's shirt. And not too long after that, the sound of giggling was replaced by something else. Dave was pretty sure he knew what it was, but he leaned closer to the edge of the balcony to glance over. Sure enough, Rose had climbed atop Kanaya on the lounge chair and had initiated some passionate-looking kissing. 

Dave felt himself blush a bit at what he was looking at, and after a few moments he pulled himself away and sat back in his chair. He took a deep breath and looked down at the book on his lap, trying to distract himself from the whirlwind of strange feelings about what was happening on the balcony below: some fascination, some embarrassment, a bit of arousal, and a corresponding bit of shame. 

Unable to focus on reading, Dave instead just looked up and watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and then disappeared. The sunset gave him something to pay attention to, but at the same time didn't keep his thoughts preoccupied enough to avoid focusing on the amorous noises coming from below. So Dave's thoughts end up fixating on the moans, gasps, giggles, and squeals from below. The sounds were fairly quiet - partly due to Rose and Kanaya being muffled by each other's mouths, and also probably because they were making at least a little bit of an effort to keep things down - but in the otherwise-silent night, Dave could hear it plenty clearly enough.

By the time the sun had settled well below the horizon, the sounds from below were still mostly the same, except they seemed to have grown lustier and a bit louder. Dave wasn't sure if he was just imagining that, though - it could have been a product of his own increasing arousal. He had gone back to trying to read his book, and was slowly making his way sentence to sentence even as most of his mind was elsewhere. Some part of him knew he should just go inside and stop listening in on this, but Dave couldn't bring himself to do that. Man, and he'd already had enough conflicting feelings about occasionally hooking up with his ecto-sister - snooping on her and her girlfriend would only make things weirder. 

Finally, after a particularly long and needy-sounding groan from Kanaya, the kissing noises stopped, replaced by a hurried whisper. "Rose, I think we should really be going inside, especially if..." Kanaya lowered her voice enough for the last part of her sentence that Dave couldn't hear it clearly, but he was pretty sure she continued to say "... if you're going to touch me there." Or maybe it was Dave's brain filling in what it wanted to hear.

Whatever Kanaya had actually said, Rose responded with a delighted giggle and a few loud smooches for her girlfriend. "Pssshh, Kanana... Here, we'll use a blanket, and no one will everrrr know. I don't see anyone else out here anyway, do you?" Rose was also whispering, but with more than enough volume and excitement for Dave to hear her clearly. 

"I believe Dave was out here earlier," Kanaya said quietly, more as a matter-of-fact statement than a protest. Dave froze up for a moment at hearing his name - _oh god_ , he really should have gone inside a long time ago. 

"Pssshh! Haven't seen him. And anyway... Dave and I fuck sometimes, remember? So whatever, he's seen plenty of this," Rose replied, before murmuring happily and apparently planting a few more kisses on her girlfriend.

"Well... Yes, that is true." Kanaya already sounded like she had given in to Rose's insistence.

Rose giggled somewhat loudly in response, before adding in another not-really-hushed whisper, "And anyway, I know you like the danger of getting caught, dear." 

"... Yes, yes I do," Kanaya said with a moan and a sigh. She quieted her voice down to continue, but with some focus Dave could still just barely make what she was saying. "And I do not imagine Dave would be particularly scandalized if he happened to observe us. He would probably find it understandable and perhaps amusing." 

"Heheh, knowing him I bet he'd be turned on," Rose whispered back. Dave had been horrified enough at what he was hearing, and he could only bury his face in his hands at hearing that Rose knew the truth. But he couldn't keep from listening in as Rose kissed her girlfriend a few times before continuing, "...And I think that idea turns you on too, doesn't it? Naughtynaya!" Rose laughed heartily at that, but the sounds were quickly muffled, most likely by Kanaya covering her face.

"Shhh! But... um, yes, it does," Kanaya whispered back. Almost immediately thereafter the snogging noises started up again, interspersed with much lustier moans and groans than before. With the conversation done, Dave could at least begin to process what he'd just heard. It was a bit horrifying that Rose and Kanaya seemed to realize that he was there, but at the same time tantalizing that they didn't seem to mind. Or maybe they just liked the abstract idea of him being there, but would object to it being true in reality? But Rose was a Seer and probably somehow knew the actual truth. Dave really had no idea what to think, and no idea whether he should take the conversation as okaying him to listen in, or if it made it all the more urgent for him to get out of there. 

With all of the conflicting thoughts, Dave did the easiest thing - nothing. He continued to sit there and stare at his book from underneath his glasses, slowly reading one line at a time as most of his brain was focused on what he could hear from below. Rose and Kanaya mostly keep their noises to a low volume, but Dave could definitely hear them, and he was pretty sure the gasps and moans were starting to signal more immediate desire and pleasure than they had been before.

After a few minutes of listening to the buildup of whatever Rose and Kanaya were doing, Dave couldn't contain his curiosity. He slid to the side of his chair and slowly leaned over to see what was happening on the lounge chair on the balcony below. Sure enough, when he had peeked his head just far enough, Dave could see Rose was atop Kanaya, laying on the girl and passionately kissing her in the dimming light of the evening. One of Kanaya's arms was holding Rose tight, and the other - well, the other disappeared under a blanket that was draped over them about from their waists to their knees. Rose had one arm slid underneath the blanket, too, lined up right with the middle of Kanaya's legs. And though Dave couldn't see what was going on underneath the blanket, he could see both of them wiggling their arms around a bit to do something, and he could see Rose's hips rocking back and forth in sync with what Kanaya's arm was doing. Well, it wasn't hard to guess what they were doing.

Dave pulled away from the lurid sight after a few seconds - while he couldn't bring himself to go inside and stop listening, continuing to deliberately _watch_ Rose and Kanaya going at it seemed like a bit much. And if he could see them, that would mean they might be able to see him, which was a plenty terrifying thought. Anyway, just hearing the lusty noises was more than enough to get his brain to picture the rest of the scene in vivid detail. So Dave continued to listen, no longer reading his book but just using it to hide his boner. By now Rose was starting to groan more frequently, and Dave recognized the sound from their past hookups. He couldn't really describe it, but when Rose got close to orgasm her moans got just a bit _different_ , and that had definitely happened now.

And then, Rose's needy moans gave way to some much longer and very satisfied-sounding ones, muffled by Kanaya's kissing but still plainly audible. Dave buried his head in his hands, feeling a sudden burst of shame that he had just listened in on Rose being brought to orgasm by her girlfriend. And that wasn't even getting into the shame at just how _hot_ he found it - Dave had trouble keeping himself from rocking his own hips against the book cradled in his lap.

As soon as Rose's moans and murmurs of bliss started to die down, Kanaya started with some of her own. Dave wondered for a moment if there would be such an obvious sign of orgasm from her - and then his question was answered after one more groan when the balcony below lit up like a Christmas tree. A whole slew of new noises followed - Kanaya gasping out, Rose giggling at her girlfriend's sudden luminescence, and some general sounds of squirming on the chair for the duration of the orgasm. Finally that faded out too, and what was left was the continued sounds of kissing punctuated by contented sighs. And a short while later, Kanaya's voice reappeared in a trembling whisper, "Mmmm, Rose, that was wonderful." 

"Yesssss," Rose replied, in the same overly-excited hushed voice from before. "Hah, Kanaya, why don't we go inside and I..." Rose's voice trailed off there, and the shadow cast by her head shifted. Dave concluded that she had leaned over to whisper in Kanaya's ear, and this time she was actually whispering softly enough that he couldn't hear. Dave quietly breathed a sigh of relief, though, that they seemed to be planning to go inside. He'd just sink down into his chair so they couldn't see him, and with nothing left to listen to and no one to catch him he could finally head in himself. 

"Oh, oh my," Kanaya whispered, and Dave could almost hear her drooling at whatever salacious acts Rose had propositioned her for. "Yes, let's head in. Lead the way, dear." Once again there was a shuffling noise and some shifting of the light as Rose sat up, followed by Kanaya, and then Rose stood. Dave could see Rose's head from his sitting position, so he sank down just a bit lower to hide himself. 

"Gladly, my dear miss Kanaynay," Rose said with a delighted giggle, her voice less hushed than before. Then, a moment later she added, "... But just give me a sec, I gotta take a leak. The wine gets to me, y'know?" Dave's mouth fell open in surprise. Did she just say _that_? And what was she suggesting? Watersports was one of Dave's more secret kinks, and the thought of watching his ecto-sister relieve herself made his erection throb that much more, and correspondingly doubled his shame at the whole situation. He worked to rein in his runaway imagination - okay, she did just say that, but surely she meant stopping by the bathroom inside before joining Kanaya in the bedroom. She couldn't possibly...

But rather than heading inside, Rose wandered over to the edge of the balcony and stood right against the fence, and proceeded to she shuffle her feet a apart bit and fiddle with her skirt. "Rose, no, this is very inappropriate," Kanaya protested urgently, standing next to her girlfriend and incidentally illuminating her quite well. Nonetheless, a moment later Rose's panties were slid halfway down her thighs and her skirt was hiked up to her waist. Dave could scarcely believe what he was seeing, and he slid his sunglasses up to his forehead and leaned in a bit closer to get a better view. 

"Ahhhhhh!" Rose sighed loudly, and at that moment a stream of liquid emerged from between her legs, glistening in the light that Kanaya's body provided. Rose's urine sprayed out between the bars of the balcony fence and into the darkening night below - the flowing piss faded out of visibility somewhere below the fourth-floor balcony she was standing on, but the stream would have certainly continued on all of the way down onto the bushes surrounding the building at ground level. Rose gave a few more contented murmurs, and her stream waved around a bit as she shifted her position slightly to get more comfortable. Kanaya made a few more distressed noises as she attempted to get Rose to stop, but the peeing girl gently pushed her girlfriend back. "Psssh, Kanaya, you know you love watching this." 

"Yes, but, Rose, what if someone..." Kanaya objected a bit more, sounding somewhat distracted, and ultimately accepting that there wasn't much she could do to convince Rose to stop emptying her bladder off of the balcony. Instead she just sat down, perched on the edge of a nearby chair. It seemed to Dave like Kanaya had focused her attention even more firmly on Rose's urination than he had - and since she was facing away from him, that at least gave a little more of piece of mind that he wouldn't be caught staring. Plus, with Kanaya's glowing face closer to crotch level, Rose's gushing flow of pee was even more brightly illuminated than it had been before. 

"If someone what? You know it's just bushes down there, you planted them. I'm just giving you something nice to think about next time you trim them," Rose said in a teasing voice, still a bit hushed but clearly audible to Dave. Well, it was certainly going to give Dave something to think about next time he was around the outside of the building - he'd never be able to look at the bushes right under Rose's balcony in the same way. Dave kept his gaze focused on the sparkling stream of piss flowing out of his paradox sibling, and found himself squirming in his seat from arousal from what he was getting to see. And fortunately for him, he was getting quite an extended show - Rose hadn't been kidding about the wine having gotten to her. 

Finally Rose's urine looked like it was starting to wane, projecting out a little less far away from the balcony. Rose shifted her positioning again, leaning back for a bit more distance as she neared the end of her piss. Then, suddenly, she turned her head to the side and raised her chin up a bit - and her eyes locked with Dave's. The satisfied smile she had on quickly grew to a wide grin. Dave felt frozen in place, with what was presumably the most horrified expression ever seen across Paradox Space. Rose continued to grin for a few moments longer, peeing all the while, before flashing an exaggerated wink up to Dave. Right about then her stream of piss weakened to the point that it splattered down onto the bottom of the fence in front of her feet. She gave one last squirt of pee through the fence with a grunt, followed by a tiny spray and a few last drips onto the balcony itself.

"Ahhh! That feels much better!" Rose declared, her voice a fair bit louder this time. And with that, she moved her gaze away from Dave's balcony and pulled up her panties in a swift motion. "C'mon Kanaya, I bet you wanna see me laying naked on the bed after that," she said, turning back towards her apartment and grabbing her girlfriend's hand. Kanaya babbled something in protest, but quickly stood up and followed Rose inside. A moment later, the balcony door clicked shut. 

Finally Dave felt like he could move again, and he curled back up in his chair to gather his wits for a moment. On some level, he felt filled with panic about what might happen now that Rose knew he had watched her. But even that was overpowered by his throbbing arousal. Dave quickly stood up, collected his things, and slipped inside his apartment. He could worry about Rose's reaction later, after he had beaten off a few times.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave rolled over in bed and sighed, finally finding his hands running over the blankets of his dreamself's bed on Derse rather than his waking self's own bed on Earth. Good, he'd finally managed to fall asleep. Dave had never figured out why or how the new universe ended up with its own versions of Prospit and Derse and its own new dreamselves for all of them. But with the dreambubbles out of commission he guessed they had to have somewhere to dream - it wasn't like things ever seemed to be simple in any of these universes. 

With a grunt Dave reached up to rub his eyes, and grab his sunglasses from the nightstand to put on. Time to get up and get going with whatever incoherent dream shenanigans were going to end up happening tonight.

"Hello, Dave. Took you long enough," a familiar voice spoke up from not far away. Dave pushed himself up to see Rose sitting at the foot of his bed, staring at a book settled on her lap. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting, you know."

"Wh... Waiting for what?" Dave said, sitting up straight and wiggling out from underneath the covers. It wasn't totally unexpected to wake up and find someone else had wandered into his room in their dreams, but he was a bit taken aback by it being Rose. It felt a bit awkward, what with having been caught peeping as she took a leak off of her balcony earlier in the evening, and having just jerked off to that before he fell asleep. "And like geez, if you're gonna be complaining about waiting you might wanna tell the person who you're waiting for, I can't read minds or something, what do you expect from me." 

"It's not polite to keep her waiting for anything, really. But especially not to relieve herself. At least dreamselves allow you to imagine extra bladder capacity as you fill yourself up," Rose said matter-of-factly, patting her belly where there was sure enough a noticeable bump. She glanced off to one side, and Dave followed her gaze to a table with several empty cups and bottles. He then looked back at her, and noticed that she didn't seem to be wearing anything on her bottom half - her Derse pajama top ended just above her waist and her hips and thigh below were bare. "You know, I could have decided to wet your bed for you and seen how you would react to waking up to that." 

"Yeah, that'd have been charming," Dave grumbled, pulling himself out from under the covers and swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. "So what're you here for?" Dave already knew the answer to that, or at least he thought he did - dream logic was always a bit wonky, so he might as well ask to make sure.

Rose gave a knowing smile and climbed across the bed, straddling Dave's lap and pushing herself up close to him. A glance down towards her crotch confirmed to Dave that she really wasn't wearing anything on her bottom half. Rose giggled upon seeing where he was looking, and pressed a kiss to Dave's lips, smearing her black lipstick on him a bit. "My, my, I think you're getting the idea, hm? I'm here to give us some wet dreams, my dear paradox brother. Hopefully some very, very wet ones, to indulge our common fetish. Why hadn't you told me earlier, Dave? We could have had so much fun with it already." 

"What our common what now?" Dave said, doing his best to stare blankly and act dumb. As much as he desperately wanted what Rose seemed to be offering to do, he needed to tease her a bit; getting down to business with her never felt right without at least a little snark and irony first. Fortunately his haze of having just woken up - or having just fallen asleep, depending on the perspective - helped with acting aloof to Rose's true intentions. Nonetheless, he did slide his hands onto her hips, letting his fingers wander onto the skin of her butt. 

"Our shared sexual attraction to urination, Dave. To me urinating, at least," Rose said with a smirk, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders. "Don't think I didn't notice you ogling me when I went to the bathroom on the balcony earlier. Or off of the balcony, more accurately." 

"Well yeah it's hard not to notice someone taking a piss off of the fourth floor of a building. Like, y'know, someone might be looking on disapprovingly and not just admiring you ass, potentially," Dave said, perhaps undercutting his point by giving Rose's ass a squeeze. 

"Potentially. But I know for a fact that Dave Strider likes admiring my ass, and I also know how to tell from his face if he's turned on when he watches me pee," Rose said, pausing for a moment to stare him down with a proud smile before continuing. "But if you insist, we can do an... experiment, let's say, to see how you feel." Rose's gaze drifted downward, towards where her bare crotch was straddling Dave's purple pajama bottoms, and she reached a hand down to hold near her vulva. A moment later a stream of yellow-tinged liquid sprayed out, hitting the fabric right over Dave's dick.

"Whoa, Rose, what the fuck?" Dave blurted out, in surprise more than anything else. Rose's pee quickly soaked into his pajamas, creating a warm wet patch against his crotch and then down his thighs. He wondered for a moment if she was going to stop after letting out just a little bit to tease him, but her stream only strengthened and was soon gushing down over soaked fabric to the sheets below. 

"Ahhhhhh..." Rose's sigh made her sense of relief even more obvious than the gush of urine against Dave's crotch. "I really had to go. And still have to, for that matter. And it would be hard to imagine a better urinal than you." She smiled and planted a quick kiss on Dave's cheek, letting her stream waver across his thighs a bit.

"Well, thanks, never had a compliment like that one," Dave said, rolling his eyes. He continued to stare in disbelief at what Rose was doing, but his libido seemed to be fully on board with it - Dave found himself shuddering in arousal as his boner sprang fully to life. 

Rose seemed to notice Dave's squirming, and reached her free hand down into her stream to rub against his soaked pants with a grin. "Well, well, I think my experiment is a success. I know it's easy to get you hard, Dave, but this might be the quickest way I've found." Her smile only widened as she tugged at the waistband of his pajama bottoms and slid it down enough to expose his erect dick. Rose proceeded to grab the shaft gently and slowly rub up and down, directing her pee stream right along it for good measure.

Dave groaned, finding it hard to not rock his hips from having Rose provide direct stimulation to his dick with both her hand and her continuing spray of piss. God, this was incredibly hot. But nonetheless he still tried to come up with a clever response to her. "Man, so much for experimental ethics, I guess. Just run in and piss on a guy and call it a success?" 

"I suppose I was a bit hasty in my procedure. This research certainly wouldn't qualify for publication, and if you complained might get me a reprimand from the Dersite experimental review board," Rose said with a chuckle and a bit of a blush, but gave a knowing smirk. "But then I'd have to go off and finish pissing and masturbating in private, and you wouldn't want that, Dave, would you?"

By that point, Dave was grunting and humping against Rose's hand, and brain wasn't going to be coming up with any sort of witty response to continue their banter. The best he could do was comment on the absurdity of the situation he found himself in. "God, I can't believe you're just snarking at me while pissing down my dick." 

"Snarking and pissing is a lovely combination, isn't it?" Rose said, leaning in and planting a kiss on Dave's lips. She then shifted her whole body forward a bit, positioning herself over the tip of Dave's dick and proceeding to pull her hands away from their crotches and slide down onto him. "And now we can banter while I fuck you. While pissing on you, of course." 

"Mmph," Dave moaned, humping needily into Rose. Having his dick snugly inside of her felt amazing, with how achingly worked up she'd gotten him so quickly. And having her hot urine spraying out directly onto the skin of his crotch maybe even felt better - or at least, it was certainly more novel, and plenty titillating. Rose seemed to be enjoying things too, moaning under her breath as she rutted against Dave and ground her clit against the same patch of skin she was pissing on. Dave held firmly onto Rose's rear as they fucked, and he was almost content to lean in to kiss her when a concern came to mind. "Aww man, this is totally going to ruin my dream mattress, isn't it?" 

"What? Dave, did you never notice the plastic sheet underneath? I can wet your bed to my heart's content and the mattress will be fine," Rose said with a giggle, continuing to fuck Dave and piss on him all the while. She paused for a moment to moan and then brush her lips against his, before continuing, "And the sheets get cleaned and replaced by the carapacians each day, anyway." 

"Huh." Dave vaguely remembered some Dersites coming to his room during previous dream sessions and cleaning, but had never really thought about it much. The idea of them finding the evidence of all of _this_ felt a bit unnerving. "So... What the hell are they going to think of what we're doing here? Are they gonna kick us off of the moon for being pervs?" 

"Of course not. We're gods, remember, we get plenty of leeway on these matters," Rose said matter-of-factly. "Did you never read your Greek mythology? Those gods did things that make fucking your sister while she pisses on you seem downright vanilla." Dave could have sworn Rose rutted against him a bit harder and let her pee gush out a bit faster as she said that.

"Yeah but - mmph!" Dave was about to respond when he found himself cut off by a spasm of pleasure through his body. He was a bit surprised to find how close to coming he was already, and decided to stop the chatter and focus on his body. Rose seemed to approve of the idea, as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Dave's, starting to snog him. Dave slid one of his arms underneath Rose's shirt, finding she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and cupping his hand over her breast. Starting to play with her nipple earned Dave a gasp from her and a bit of needier humping, and Dave closed his eyes to enjoy the stimulation and the associated sensations as he built towards his orgasm. What stuck out to him the most was the warmth from everything he and Rose were doing, contrasted to the cool air in the bedroom - the warmth from her body pressing against his, from her heavy breathing on his lips, from her vaginal walls sliding along his dick, and most of all from her piss still flowing at full strength against his skin. He let himself get lost in all of that heat, and in everything else, as he thrust into the girl and soon started to climax. "Oh, god, Rose..." 

Rose happily kept fucking and kissing Dave - and pissing on him - as he came inside of her. She rocked back and forth playfully, knowing just what to do to draw out his pleasure, and giving an amused giggle that was muffled by his mouth. Dave groaned needily in response, continuing to rock against her until his orgasm died down. Both of their motions slowed and then came to a stop, save for the river of piss still flowing out of Rose, and they broke their kiss and took a moment to look each other in the eyes and catch their breath. Rose was the first to speak, with a slightly teasing smile as she reached down again to play with her vulva that was still around Dave's dick. "Didn't take too long for that to do it for you, huh?" 

"Guess not," Dave said, still panting a bit as Rose pushed herself up and off of him. She reached to the outside of her shirt, holding Dave's hand in place against her breast underneath, and then spun around before plopping down on Dave's thigh with his hand still in the same place but his arm now up under the back of her shirt and around her side. She was still peeing, with her vulva now pressed against the fabric on Dave's thigh and her warm urine soaking gushing out all around. Dave watched as she gave a small sigh and rocked herself back and forth a bit. "So, now what? You gonna piss on me and tease me for blowing my load so quickly?" 

Rose looked up at Dave quizzically. "Tease you? You misunderstand my intentions, I'm going to be smugly proud of it. And besides, I'm pretty close myself," she said, her voice lowering and wavering a bit with the last sentence. She shifted herself so her legs were apart and leaned back a bit, exposing her vulva and letting her pee arc though the air to splatter on Dave's other thigh. "Dave, could you fingerfuck me? As hard as possible, please." Her voice was soft and a bit whiny, without any pretext of snark. Rose only got like that in the most intimate and lusty of moments, and Dave had to feel flattered that she allowed her guard down with him. 

"Yeah sure," Dave's hand gravitated between Rose's legs, rubbing up and down her labia and eliciting a long moan. Her pee was now blocked by his palm, pattering warmly on his skin before running down to where he was rubbing. Dave hesitated a moment before diving in and doing what he knew Rose wanted the most. "I mean, is it safe to do this while you're pissing? Seems a bit unsanitary." 

"For dreamselves, sure, can just imagine any bad stuff away," Rose said, almost in a whimper. "C'mon, fuck me, god I need this so much." This time Dave obliged her request fully, gliding his fingertips along the wet folds of her labia one more time before pumping two fingers inside of her. Rose gave a loud gasp and started to rock herself against Dave's hand as he poked around inside of her while still grinding the rest of his hand against the external parts of her vulva. She gave a half-sigh-half-moan of approval, and leaned in to press her lips against Dave's.

Dave gave a low moan of his own into Rose's mouth as she lustily kissed him, but he kept most of his focus on his hand. The finger he had inside of her found her G-spot and his thumb pushed against her clit, and he ground them against her in a slow but firm rhythm. He didn't have to do all that much, really, since he knew Rose liked to take charge of things herself - she was certainly thrusting her hips against his hand with gusto. And Dave was fine with that under these circumstances, especially, since he was happy to get to savor the feeling of having her piss on his hand. He wasn't sure how much more her dream-enhanced bladder held, but he was plenty glad that she'd relieved herself on him for so long already.

Soon enough Rose's humping changed a bit, and she ground herself deliberately on Dave's fingers as she started to cry out into his mouth. Rose thrust her tongue into Dave's mouth as she came, snogging him and rocking herself vigorously on his hips. Her pee stream cut off as she started to gush out a different sort of wetness onto Dave's hand as he massaged her clit and her G-spot as she shuddered in her throes of pleasure. Finally her orgasm died down and her rocking wound down, and she sighed happily into Dave's mouth.

When Rose was done, she broke the kiss and lay her head onto Dave's shoulder with a sigh to enjoy her afterglow. Dave slid his hand out of her slick vagina, and his fingers were met by her pee stream starting back up again. Rose murmured happily and wrapped both arms around Dave's body, hugging him tightly. Dave squeezed her tightly with the arm that he still had wrapped around underneath her shirt, and focused his attention down on her pissing crotch. He'd certainly never had this good of a view of a girl taking a leak, and the yellowish stream continuing to flow out from Rose's vulva - which was glistening and still a bit swollen from her being so aroused - was quite a sight. Knowing what they'd just done just made things better, and as Dave ran his fingers under the warm liquid he could feel his dick aching to get hard again even with the post-orgasm soreness. Given how Rose was nuzzling into his shoulder, he imagined she felt the same way - she generally liked multiple rounds of sex in quick succession, and with how much she seemed to enjoy relieving herself Dave would have been willing to bet she was already thinking about what to do next. 

"Mmm, it is quite a lovely sight, isn't it?" Rose finally spoke up as she lifted her head from Dave's shoulder and looked down to watch her own urine continue to flow. She gave a light giggle and brushed her lips over Dave's cheek for a quick kiss. "I admit it might make me a little narcissistic to find myself pissing to be as sexy as I do." 

"Yeah probably, you'd have a field day with psychoanalyzing yourself for saying that if you weren't already you," Dave said with a chuckle, turning to reciprocate the brief cheek kiss. "So what, does that mean you gotta finger yourself silly every time you go to the bathroom?" 

Rose rolled her eyes. "No Dave, I'm perfectly capable of doing my business and going on with my life like a normal person, even if I enjoy the act a bit more than most would. Of course I do have fun with it plenty of times too, as you may have noticed here." Her mouth then grew to a wide grin again, and Rose suddenly shifted her body away from her embrace with Dave. "So, how about I give you an even better view while I finish emptying my bladder fully?" With that she got up and stood on the bed, with one foot on either side of Dave's thighs, raining down pee all the while. When she got in place she let her stream spray right down at Dave's crotch below, before holding herself to begin to aim up his chest on his pajama top.

"Wow," Dave couldn't help but mutter under his breath, as he stared at Rose's crotch maybe eight inches in front of his face. Having sunk his body down a bit, her vulva - and the thick glistening pee stream emerging from it - were just about at eye level. He instinctively brought a hand up to his chest to where the fabric of his shirt was being drenched with the warm liquid, and Rose swayed back and forth to direct her stream over him. Dave couldn't help but moan a bit and then inhale sharply through his nose - and when he did, what he smelled seemed far sweeter than he would have expected from someone pissing right in front of his face. Maybe Rose had used her dream powers to enhance the odor too? He'd always been a boring dreamer, he guessed, and never had around with this sort of stuff but now he was pretty tempted. "So... How much more do you gotta go here with your big dream bladder, anyway?"

"Mmm, a decent amount more, I guess? Maybe one and a half times the point where I'd be leaking in my panties with a normal waking bladder," Rose said nonchalantly, continuing to aim her urine around on Dave's now-quite-wet pajamas. She even directed her stream onto his shoulders a bit, leading to a large trail of wetness flowing down the back of his shirt. From her pleased sighs and moans Dave inferred she was enjoying herself quite a bit doing this - he could picture vividly the smile he expected that she had on her face, but his gaze was locked to her crotch and he had no intention of looking upwards at the moment. "So, plenty of piss to get you plenty soaked and show you how much I appreciate you serving as my restroom." 

Dave gave a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes. "Wow, how sweet, good to know that you think of me on the same level as indoor plumbing." 

"You know I love you, Dave, and I know you're loving this almost as much as I do. But given what I'm doing it's wholly accurate to say you're serving a similar purpose as indoor plumbing, but in a way that's much more enjoyable for us both," Rose smirked down at him for a moment before sticking out her tongue. She then proceeded to step forward again, until her crotch was almost up against Dave's face and her piss rained down just above his neck. With a chuckle she put a hand on his head to steady herself and then lifted one leg up to put her foot on his shoulder, balancing in this new position with her thighs farther apart. It left her crotch facing forward and her stream aimed at Dave's cheek. "And just to be clear, you're welcome to use me as your potty whenever you feel the urge. I'm quite sure we'll both enjoy that nearly as much as our present arrangement."

"Hot. I may take you up on that, when I gotta go," Dave deadpanned, though his imagination was racing with thoughts of doing what Rose had suggested. His attention had been fully focused on what Rose had been doing to him, so he hadn't even considered doing the same to her until now. But now that he was thinking about it goddamn it seemed hot - and since Rose had suggested it in the first place he didn't even have to worry over broaching the idea. And actually, now that he was thinking of it, he did have to go now thanks to his dreamself having been asleep for a full day. Dave murmured contentedly, finding his cheek drifting closer and closer to the source of the urine spraying against it until he was nuzzled against Rose's vulva. "So uh actually maybe once you're done here, then? I guess I never took my morning piss here. Or evening piss, or whatever you call it when your dreamself's been asleep and you gotta go after waking up." 

"Excellent. We can get right to that, then. I'm glad we can assist each other with having such lovely dreams tonight, Dave," Rose said, grinding her crotch on Dave's cheek a bit as her warm piss gushed around between their skin. "Mmm... I will say, this is one of the loveliest evening pisses I've ever gotten to take. Almost certainly the longest one, kind of a shame that it's about over."

"Mmm. I guess this is the loveliest... piss I've ever had taken on me? Can't say I'd have really expected to say that sort of sentence tonight, or maybe ever. And I guess it's kind of the loveliest by default, since it's the only one," Dave said, starting to babble to himself as his brain focused on savoring the rest of the pee Rose had to give him here. He turned his head, letting Rose's stream brush tantalizingly over his face but not linger there, and pressed his other cheek back against her crotch. Rose sighed and ran her hand through Dave's hair, continuing to relieve herself a little longer. Dave could feel the pressure of her stream waning, though, and soon it was only a trickle against his skin, then a few last spurts followed by nothing.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rose signaled her relief with a loud sigh. She stayed in place for a short while making contented noises, before finally bringing her foot down from Dave's shoulder and simply standing up in front of him again. "God, finishing up a several-minute-long piss feels downright wonderful. I'd highly recommend you try it sometime," she said, smiling down at Dave. Rose murmured to herself again for a few moments, before adding, "Hmm, Dave, if you don't need to urinate on me too urgently, could I ask you to eat me out before we proceed? That would feel amazing right about now. And I'm quite sure I won't take too long." 

"Yeah, sure, why not," Dave said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Rose's mons pubis, right above her clit. He enjoyed giving oral sex in general, and right now with everything he'd just experienced he had plenty of enthusiasm to channel into licking her vulva. Rose gave an approving moan and stepped forward, sliding her legs apart a bit more and leaning back to let Dave nestle between her thighs and press his mouth against her folds. He could feel a thin layer of wetness between his cheeks and the skin of her inner thighs from the droplets of pee that had been sticking to both surfaces. And when he started to kiss and lick at her labia, the familiar taste of her slick wetness had a touch of something new mixed in - of course Dave knew it was her urine, and he was glad he didn't seem to find it objectionable at all. 

"Mmmmm," Rose sighed deeply and started to slowly rock her hips against Dave's face as he got to work eating her out. She put a hand on the back of his head as if to hold him in place. "Thank you, this can just be a... palate cleanser of sorts, between me giving you a golden shower and you giving me one. Though I suppose that analogy may not work too deeply since I probably taste like pee down there." 

Rose stayed quiet after that, save for the occasional moan or gasp, and Dave quickly got into a rhythm with what he was doing. His tongue and lips traced up, down, and across her vulva, always circling back to her clit, and quickly drawing out more wetness from her. Rose was worked up enough that Dave didn't seem to need to do anything particularly special, just keep going with what he normally did. And that was fine with him, since he could zone out a little and savor all of the things he'd just done, not to mention the cooling wetness that was tugging heavily at his clothes. Dave let himself get lost in his fantasies - did they still count as fantasies if it was what he'd just experienced in reality? Whatever the answer, thinking about all of that only made his tongue work more vigorously at Rose's vulva. He was brought back to the present by a long groan from above and a gush against his lips when she came.

Rose rocked purposefully against Dave's face until her orgasm ended, unsurprisingly lasting nearly as long as her first one. It still seemed plenty satisfying, though, as she stood in place a moment longer and sighed before stepping back. "Ahh, thank you Dave, that was wonderful," she said, sounding quite content. Dave instinctively reached to wipe his face on one of the remaining patches of dry fabric on his arm, and as he did so Rose dropped down next to him on the bed. It was only then that he became aware of just how much of a puddle of still-warm urine she had left him sitting in, as a good portion of it flowed over to where her butt was pushing down on the mattress. The plastic sheet she had said was underneath sure seemed to be doing its job. 

With a chuckle, Rose swirled her finger around the yellowish puddle that had seeped between her thighs, then turned to look at Dave. "So, that makes it time for you to hose me down, correct? How do you want to do this?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Dave said, finding himself a bit nervous. Peeing on Rose was certainly a hot idea, but it was still a bit hard to believe that he was actually going to go through with it right here and now. He hadn't thought about the actual logistics of it at all until now, and suddenly he wasn't sure he could imagine himself actually grabbing his dick and letting it flow on his ecto-sister. But he ached to try, and he figured that doing it in the way that was most comfortable would be the best. "I guess standing up is what I'm used to," he said, climbing off of the bed. 

"It is for most guys. Not for most girls, sadly, maybe I should use my godly influence to try to change that," Rose mused, watching as Dave stood up and proceeded to pull down his drenched pajama bottoms. He tossed them onto the large wet patch on the sheets, and turned to stand up against the edge of the mattress in front of Rose. She folded her legs up with a smile and slid forward as far as she could, until her calves pressed against Dave's legs. Her eyes seemed focused on his crotch, and she leaned slightly back with an expectant smile. God, it felt so weird to Dave to see her get settled down comfortably in anticipation of him peeing on her. "So, is this your first time peeing on a girl?" Rose said, and Dave found it felt significantly weirder with her making small talk about it. 

"Yeah, kinda my first time peeing on anyone. Or, y'know, standing at the edge of a bed to pee towards it, that's kinda new too," Dave said in a half-mumble. He held his dick and aimed it slightly upwards and tried to squeeze, hoping for a stream to start. But nothing seemed to want to come out, despite the definite pressure in his bladder. It started seeming more and more futile to keep trying to piss like this, especially with the mental pressure building on himself. "Or... it would be my first time if I can ever get started here, this whole thing feels kinda awkward." 

"Mhmm. Well, take the time you need. Kanaya had trouble letting go when I started doing this with her, too. If it makes you feel better, it shouldn't take long for you to get used to it and be able to casually whip it out and piss on me at a moment's notice," Rose said with a smile. Dave was glad that she was acting warm and candid here, since her usual snark wouldn't have helped much in this situation. But still, despite her reassurance Dave couldn't quite bring himself to start peeing. After a long period of silence Rose spoke up again. "If it would help, you could get started peeing in a more familiar place. We could move over to the bathroom if need be, though I have to admit if you have any ideas for doing it here that would be more fun." 

"Yeah, actually, now that you mention it," Dave said, a similar thought having already come up in his mind. He stepped over to a nearby table and grabbed an empty apple juice bottle, then returned to standing in front of Rose. He went back to holding his dick with one hand, and moving the neck of the bottle up to it with his other, and flashed a sheepish grin at Rose. "I guess sometimes I kinda use one of these guys when I gotta go and don't feel like heading to the bathroom." Dave paused then decided to turn away from Rose, which seemed like it might help him be comfortable enough to start peeing.

"Fascinating. So is this why John can get under your skin so much by talking about pranking you with pee in your apple juice bottles? And, more importantly, how would you feel if you knew I was the one who had peed in them?" Rose said with a chuckle. Dave decided not to mull on an answer to that right now, and instead focused on trying to get his stream started. Rose was quiet for a little while, but it still felt kind of awkward, and Dave was almost glad when she spoke up again. "Hmm, would it be less awkward for me to not talk here, or for us to chat and try to take your mind off of overthinking things?" 

"Probably the latter, yeah. Not like I'm gonna forget you're sitting there or anything," Dave replied. He wasn't sure if it would help, but at least it was something he hadn't tried yet. 

"Alright. Well, I kind of doubt I can take your mind off of all of the things we've been doing here, but maybe talking about it would help? I can tell you about waterfalls, or rivers, or dripping faucets, perhaps. Or just remind you of all of the peeing I just did. And you can think back to watching me take a leak all over you. Just think of all of that warm pee, pouring out from my pussy right in front of your face, and think how wonderful that felt for me..." Rose spoke softly and slowly, and it actually did feel kind of relaxing.

"Holy shit, it worked," Dave said, almost shocked at feeling himself let out a spurt of pee into the glass bottle. For a second he was worried that would be all he could squeeze out, but then a weak but continuous stream started to flow. After another few moments Dave was satisfied he wasn't going to stop again, and he turned towards Rose and pressed up against the edge of the bed, watching as his stream strengthened and his urine started to pool up at the bottom of the bottle. "Like, damn, I'm just pissing in this AJ bottle here in front of you." 

"Yes, Dave, I can see that," Rose said, her gaze focused on what he was doing. "But you were supposed to be pissing on me, were you not?" 

"Yep yep, guess so," Dave replied. His stream was up to full strength now, and he instinctively held his breath as he went to make his move. He pulled the bottle away and directed his aim up, and then his stream was arcing through the air and landing on the middle of Rose's thigh. She gave a little gasp as it hit, and Dave proceeded to aim it up closer to her crotch and then across the gap in the middle to her other leg. Rose moaned happily and brought a hand down to start rubbing at her labia again - even as it was partially submerged in the puddle of urine she was sitting in that Dave had just started to contribute to. Dave aimed a bit higher and aimed his stream back and forth between her thighs, this time hitting the front of her crotch, which only made her groan more needily and finger herself more vigorously. "Damn, Rose, I knew you were kinky but I never would have imagined you into being this nasty." 

"I could say the same to you, Dave, I don't think you pissing on me is particularly nastier than me doing so on you," Rose said, her voice sounding surprisingly composed and clinical for someone who was groaning and panting between every sentence as she masturbated. "And dreaming is a perfect opportunity to let go of your inhibitions and act on your basest carnal desires. On that note, my boobs are conspicuously dry, here." Rose reached her free hand up to give one of her breasts a squeeze, and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Dave. 

Well, Dave wasn't going to argue with that. He began to aim himself up a little, his stream first pattering along the bottom fringe of Rose's shirt, then zigzagging back and forth higher and higher. Dave couldn't help but admire how it was now his pee stream that was arcing quite a ways through the air and glistening in the light, a bit yellower than Rose's had been since he hadn't drank anything since waking up. For a moment he was worried his stream wouldn't be strong enough to hit Rose's chest, but he found soon found he was able to project it plenty high and far enough for that. Rose sighed happily as Dave's pee pattered over her breasts, continuing to finger herself with one hand while running her fingers over the dampening fabric of her top with the other. Dave could only stare, finding it hard to really believe that he was doing this and that Rose was really as into it as he was. 

Rose's shirt ended up reasonably soaked after not too long, but Dave was nonetheless disappointed to feel his flow weakening. He guessed his piss had lasted a while by normal standards, but with the show Rose had just put on for him... Oh well, wasn't much he could do about it. He continued to aim at her chest for as long as he could, but soon his stream retreated down her shirt and back to her crotch and thighs. Dave squeezed out the last little bit there before finishing, and found himself standing there awkwardly and breathing a little heavily. What was he even supposed to do after this? 

"Very nice. So, I suppose you should empty that bottle now, so as not to mistake it for actual apple juice later? Unless you're into that, of course," Rose finally spoke up, smiling and nodding towards the bottle Dave had basically forgotten he was holding. He glanced down at it, seeing it was maybe a quarter full with no-longer-bubbly yellow liquid. Dave's first thought was of dumping it in the sink, but that seemed a bit silly given that his bed already had a lake of pee sitting on it. He then got a naughty idea - and before he could second-guess it, his arm was extended and the bottle emptied over Rose's head. Rose gasped in surprise, and Dave had a sudden feeling of horror that he'd gone too far as he looked down at the girl as liquid dripped off of her bangs onto her face. "Holy shit Dave, take me now," Rose spoke up, her voice back to one of genuine lust.

Dave breathed a sigh of relief at realizing Rose was far from objecting to what he had just done, and then climbed back onto the bed on his knees to join Rose again. He was a bit surprised when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tugged him down onto the covers with her, immediately starting to kiss at his neck and paw at his crotch. "Damn, you really are insatiable tonight." 

"You'll have to forgive me, it's not every day you find one of your favorite lays is as into your favorite kink as you are," Rose said with a groan, pushing her lips up to Dave's. She kissed him for a moment, before sighing and continuing, "So please, fuck me. With your fingers or dick or whatever you prefer." 

Rose then pressed firmly against Dave's face to start to snog him, and Dave decided on the first option she had suggested. He slid his hands between her legs once again, rubbing against her as she eagerly bucked her hips. They soon settled into a rhythm, Dave fingering Rose while she rubbed against his dick. He had already been half-erect by the time he was done relieving himself all over Rose, so it wasn't long until he was fully hard and Rose was giving him her best efforts at a handjob. 

With the orgasms they'd already had, neither Dave nor Rose were quite as eager to get off as quickly as possible, and both were certain to take a little longer to reach climax this time. And that was fine with Dave - he didn't mind spending a little while here making out with Rose with their bodies pressed together through their wet shirts while they worked to masturbate each other. It gave him some time to process everything that had just happened, at least, and roll all of the experiences over in his mind again. And what they were doing certainly kept leading him back to thinking about the hottest and most pleasant parts. 

Dave lost track of time again - had they been curled up together there for five minutes? ten? - but eventually Rose groaned out into his mouth again and a weak gush of wetness met the fingers he had between her legs. Dave continued to linger on this thoughts as Rose rode out her orgasm. When she was done she broke the kiss and embrace and lay back, with her eyes closed and head resting against Dave's shoulder. He decided to do the same, leaving them lying on their backs cuddled up next to each other, with the only motion left being Rose's hand working at Dave's dick. And it didn't take all that much longer for that to finish up, too, as Dave gasped loudly and rocked his hips up against the air as he came from Rose's rubbing. 

Rose started giggling before Dave's orgasm even ended, and he barely had time to sink into his afterglow before he heard her speak up in an amused voice, "Nice." Dave's curiosity got the better of him and he lifted his head up to look at her. Rose just smiled and motioned to her chest, where some trails of white fluid lay atop the wet purple fabric over her breasts. She poked at one of the larger spots of cum with a giggle, then turned to look at Dave with a grin. "You have pretty good aim, I have to admit. But I'd like to think I'm good too." 

Dave looked quizzically at Rose again as she proceeded to curl her legs and arched her back. Then she reached down to her crotch, and a moment later a spurt of pee emerged from her, spraying almost straight up into the air and hitting one of her knees. Rose adjusted her aim a bit, and soon an impressive arc of piss was gushing out of her onto her stomach, then up to her breasts - with a bit of waggling back and forth it started to wash away the streaks of Dave's cum. Dave just stared, but his face must have conveyed the question he was wondering: "How?"

Rose just smiled smugly. "Dreamselves, remember? We can just imagine up a full bladder anytime we want. So, Dave, are you ready to see if the Dersites have good flood insurance?" Rather than wait for an answer she puckered up her lips to ask for a kiss, and Dave leaned in to oblige. As they started to make out again and Dave closed his eyes, he felt a spray of Rose's warm urine start to patter down on their faces from above.


End file.
